


Pictures and Figures

by Givethemtriumphnow



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, I dont know if this counts as a drabble???, Oneshot, Prompto's pictures, godly photobombing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 01:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13730355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Givethemtriumphnow/pseuds/Givethemtriumphnow
Summary: Prompto wants an explanation for why Noct acts so oddly about some of his pictures





	Pictures and Figures

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by my hoarding of every single picture where Carbuncle photobombs the chocobros. It took forever for me to actually get the dialogue where Noctis reacts to the sight of Carbuncle, but literally none of the other bros can see him.

Prompto flipped his camera around so he could show everyone his favorite pics from that day. He’d spent almost an hour in the Regalia flipping through dozens of pictures until he’d weeded out all but the best; he needed to save space on his SD card, after all.

Scrolling proudly through the pictures one by one, Prompto grinned widely as his friends provided commentary on all of the particularly memorable moments, including some shots of a daemon in the distance he’d been able to zoom in on. It wasn't exactly well lit, but the eerie glow given off by the Ice Bombs made it more than a little spooky. If they weren't on the run from the Empire, Prompto probably would have posted it online, it was so **cool.**

A few photos later, not even halfway through his collection, he got to the one pic of Iggy he’d convinced his older friend to pose for; to his disappointment, the lighting hadn't been the best with the new filter he was trying out, but he still wanted his friends opinions on it.

Beside him, Noctis suddenly gasped as he saw the photo. “What.. again? HOW?”

Nonplussed at the exclamation, Prompto side-eyed his friend, knowing the new filter wasn't enough to warrant such a reaction, and that Noctis had actually done this a few times, usually waving it off without an explanation. “What?”

Noctis shook his head, looking as confused as Prompto felt. “No, no, it’s nothing.... just my imagination...?”

But Prompto wasn't going to let it go this time.

“No, seriously dude, what is it? You keep doing this whenever I show you pictures. Look, iIve even started bookmarking the ones you act so weird about!”

And here, Prompto bookmarked the current pic and backed out to the homescreen. Selecting the folder named ‘Noct-is-weird’, he pulled up at least twenty photos and shoved the camera at Noctis’ face, watching as his friend’s eyes widened.

“See! There you go again! What’s so weird about my pictures?” Prompto demanded; every time he scrutinized the photos, he could see nothing out of place, other than that they all seemed to share the theme of his subject being in almost the exact center of the frame; most of these were staged photos, where he’d asked his friends to pose certain ways or under certain lighting, but he could see nothing especially odd about it.

Noctis’ hands were shaking as he finally put his finger on the camera screen, and said, “Right there. Can you see him?”

Prompto ducked his head around so he could see where Noctis was pointing without moving the camera so much. He squinted, but all he saw was sidewalk. “Nope. See who?”

Noctis frowned, looking a little nervous. “...Carbuncle.”

Prompto spluttered out a surprised laugh, but snapped his mouth shut a second later as he regained control. That was a really shitty thing to laugh at, all things considered. “Wait, you mean that little fox guy you said you dreamed about when you were in a coma as a kid?”

Prompto had just thought it was Noctis’ imaginary friend. Lots of kids had them, but Noctis had treasured the memory of his ‘friend’ well into adulthood, and kept the little figurine with him wherever he went, safe in the front left pocket of literally every single pair of pants he wore. Prompto knew this, because Noctis religiously switched it out every time he changed clothes, and could often be spotted patting his pocket to make sure it was still safe, like a security blanket.

“Yeah,” Noctis said defensively, riled slightly by Prompto’s laughter. Prompto felt even worse for his knee-jerk reaction. “He’s right there,” Noctis flipped to the next photo, and pointed to another portion of the screen, “And there,” flipped to the next photo, “And right there. He’s literally in all of these pictures,  and apparently none of you can see him-- even though you guys can see Gentiana just fine!”

That was a good point, Prompto had to concede. The Messenger woman liked to show up on film when they knew for a fact that she had been nowhere (visibly) near when the pictures were taken. It was extremely creepy, to know that they had a Messenger of the gods stalking their every move, even if some of the pictures were unintentionally hilarious from some of the angles. “Okay, good point, but like you said, all of us can see Gentiana in the pics. Why would you be the only one to see Carbuncle in my pics?”

Noctis shrugged, looking frustrated. “I don’t know. But if I was imagining it, why would I see him in multiple pictures? Especially ones that don’t have good lighting or backgrounds he doesn’t blend in with at all. If I was just seeing shapes that look like him, you guys could probably see him too, once I pointed it out. But this isn’t like cloud-watching or constellations-- Carbuncle is literally sitting right next to Ignis in this picture, floating off to the side, but only I can see him.”

“Well, you’re the only royal here, maybe it’s part of your bloodline?” Prompto offered, and only realized he’d put his foot in his mouth after he said it. Why on eos did he think it was a good idea to so casually remind Noct his only remaining family was dead?

Noctis flinched a little bit, and looked away. “Maybe,” He said, voice quiet as his voice shook a bit, “Maybe.”

 


End file.
